


Misc. Short Poems

by AthenaxVio



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, freeform poetry, prompt poetry, stuff i did in like 2014 lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: Like, really short poems.





	1. Musical Escape

 The exotic pounding of the bass  
  the pitches changing from sharp to flat  
  the notes flowing like a river  
I lose myself  
  in the beat  
  in the melody  
  in the song  
  in the music  
  in the escape.


	2. Band Practice

Marching in the marching band  
   is a sport in Tiger Land.  
Playing music and marching drill  
   can make it very hard to trill.  
Twirling flags to the beat  
  keeps the audience on their feet.  
Practicing is hard work  
 but it's better than trying to twerk.


	3. Galaxies

Galaxies, worlds unknown to us, spin and swirl,  
 twinkling with stars,  
 sparkling with comets,  
 clouded with nebulas,  
 teeming with life not yet found,  
 making us wonder what it is that we haven't found.


	4. Summer

When summer's here  
I like  
To go swimming  
To go to the zoo  
To see cool things  
To be friends with you  
These are the ways I spend my summer days.


	5. Demon

I am a demon

              You don't know

Because

            I

              Know

       Where| _hide|_ to

                   it

 

I am friends

            With the voices

                           (In) my

                         (Head)

But

          I| _hide|_ those

             too

 

I am a witch

           c   s   i   g

             a   t   n

        my ~SPELL~

You

         hear it in

             my ~WORDS~

You

         see it in

            my ~ART~

 

I was an angel

                When society let me be

But

               My wings are

                                ClIpPeD

I

   am

        still

              F

                a

                  L

                    l

                      I

                        n

                          G.


End file.
